loving leanne
by FindingSky4Life
Summary: Leanne has been held in her fathers best friends basement for 5 years, Leanne knows this man is dangerous having witnessed him kill her father maliciously , with her life hanging by a thread victor sweeps in and saves her ... But old revenge threatens to ruin it all... Can Leanne save victor and herself? THIS STORY IS NOT DISCONTINUED I JUST HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!
1. these days hope is no more

Leanne

I wake up and look around me. It took me a couple of minutes to remember where I was , and why I was there. I sighed and shook of the nightmare I had woken from, although reality wasn't much better... As I got up I looked at my surroundings. I tried to keep my small prison clean, but it was hard to clean a dusty basement with only water and a teal towel. I frowned. Jason Randall was to blame for that , and if I ever escaped this place I would sure as hell make sure he felt the excruciating pain he had caused me these last few years!

For the first few months I had been locked down here, I used to imagine what I would do to him when I got out. Things I would say , how I would cause him pain. Well five years down the line and I am no longer indulging in such fantasies - now all I think about are what if's and to be honest it tortures me. James had made a mistake assuming he was able to get away with keeping me locked down here and a death sentence for murdering my father, who wouldn't hurt a fly.

I used to be happy once, I think I even used to laugh. Not any more. Now I sit here and think about where it had all gone wrong. Why I hadn't recognised the lurking betrayal when it had been right under my nose. The fact is though , i knew what was going on. I knew subconsciously that something wasn't right - as far as i was concerned , James may have pulled the trigger on my father , but my ignorance was just as much the bullet that had ended his life unjustly.

James Randall had been in my life since i could remember. My mother had died at child birth and my father had struggled with the loss of not only his wife, but his soulfinder. However my father was immensely strong and had pushed his feelings aside the raise me, who at the time was a screaming little brat, with a constant dirty nappy. James had been a perfect support base to our family from the moment my mother had died and had pretty much moved in with us.

That's what gets me the most you see, not only was my father killed. But by one of our own! He had trusted James with his life, with my life! And he returned the favour by committing the ultimate violation. In the process making a 17 year old girl an orphan. I used to get angry and bash on the doors, scream at the top of my lungs. After a while though i learnt that this would only get me a beating. no one could hear me , well nobody that cares.

I had led a happy life before all of this, i was popular but only had two or three friends that i really counted on as true friends. Then there was Anna, my best friend. She was amazing, she was a savant; just like me and had the ability to repel. Her savant power worked as if anyone was to come near her that she didn't like or particularly want to be around at the moment they would automaticly turn around; forgetting why they even wanted to go in that direction anyway.

Thinking about my old life just upset me more because unless my prince charming came soon, i would be dead before I was 23. Not necessarily a bad thing for me now though, and as for prince charming i gave up on him the day my father died. Even if i had a soulfinder out there i could never have him because all i do is hurt people, my parents deaths both classic examples of this statement.

I heard the pounding feet walking towards the door. I began to shake as silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I closed my eyes as they stopped outside my door; bracing myself for the nightmare that was about to follow. The door opened and i couldn't help but let a long yelp burst out of my mouth. Stay strong lea... don't let him see your scared. The silhouette drifted down the walls in a fluid motion. A pair of shoes blocked my view of the filthy floor. I looked up. Then i screamed.

"shhhhhh, its ok. I'm Victor Benedict. I work for the FBI. I'm going to help you."

No, this wasn't real. I was dreaming this. No way had anyone found me. I gave up believing this would happen years ago. Radiating with distrust i slowly backed away from the stranger, eyes on him the whole entire time. He smiled at me kindly as if he understood, but he didn't. No-one understood what i had been through. I couldn't help feeling a slight tinge of trust towards this person though... he was clearly gorgeous. He had big brown eyes, blissfully unaware of how cruel life could be, using my gift i looked at his background. Just from a couple of seconds i gathered he came from a large, close family. Family - a voice in my head taunted. This guy didn't know how lucky he was.

I suddenly had the overwhelming feeling that somebody was in my mind. I threw my shields up as hard as I possibly could. Ok so hotshot was a savant. I wonder what his gift is, i thought. Big mistake, hotshot lunged on me, pressing his hands against my forehead. I screamed with fury and tried in vein to get him off me. I knew it was to good to be true - he wasn't here to save me.

Rolling out from under him. I ran with as fast as i could to the open basement door, victor was hot on my heels. But no! I had been stuck in this basement way to long. I was not gonna let anything or anyone stop me from escaping now. No matter who they claimed they worked for. No-one in this world could be trusted , i had learnt this the hard way. I reached the door and turned to hotshot. I looked pointedly at him and said my fair well statement using telepathy.

_stay out of my head._

He stopped so abruptly I had to take a double take. He just stood and stared at me slack jawed. I was so shocked he hadn't tried to run at me again that i must have looked the same, momentarily taken by surprise. Hotshot started to recover and i took it as my cue to start running again. Wondering why he had been so surprised. Did he not know i was a savant? I reached the front door and ran outside, the bright light burned my eyes and i stopped to quickly let my eyes adjust. Strong arms caught my waist, nipping my escape in the bud before i even reached the driveway.

_im not gonna hurt you._

Shock surged through me and i passed out, blackness enticing me into a calm , thought ridden slumber.


	2. And they all lived never happily after

_'The_ gun_ glints in the sun, but there is nothing remotely sunny about this situation. I'm shaking. Dads shaking. James is smiling. My dad tries to reason with him , then he begs for him not to hurt me, James just stands there and smiles. "don't worry Liam... i will make sure little leanne here has the time of her life..." His voice is dripping with sarcasm , he begins to tell us how many years he has been waiting to do this, and how much of a shame it is that dad has to die. He sounds sorry too but the smile on his face gives him away. I begin to cry and shake with terrifying fear._

_"you see, your daddy had something that i wanted leanne, but he ruined her. Destroyed her. Now she's gone and its all his fault..." oh god. Please tell me he is not talking about my mum._

_"What are you talking about?" i whisper, James cackles a sound so unlike his normal laugh that i take a double take. Then again , i don't know what his normal is - the 'normal' James wouldn't be standing in front of me. I start to shout for help, for anyone to help me. But no one hears me. My father starts crying telling me how sorry he is, but i barely hear him. Because James is picking up the gun, trying it on for size. He lifts it up slowly and aims at my father. I start to scream. But my mouth wont move. I try to run. But my legs seemed to have become paralysed._

_ BANG!_

_My father fails to fall straight to the floor. Instead he just sways for a moment , suspended. Then he drops, so much blood coming from him its impossible he is still alive. The room becomes darker as i scream his name, again and again...'_

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder. I scream and pull away immediately , where was i? looking around the room, i realised that it was not the basement. Slowly i started to recall the events of , today? yesterday?. Oh god. What happened after i blacked out... Had James got me. I suddenly became aware that there was another presence in the room. My gaze fell on him. It wasn't James, it was victor. I felt my heart leap a little at bieng in the same room as him. NO! i couldn't have him. I knew how much it hurt to loose a soulfinder and i was going to die as soon as James found me. Aware that he was still beside me , i chose to ignore him , mentally planning how i was going to get away from him. Then of course , he decided to be nice.

"hey, you calling out for your dad, was it a nightmare?" he asked , his voice was so soft gentle. My heart started to throb in my chest , and i had the over whelming urge to curl up in his arms and cry. I pushed the thought from my head and lashed out defensively. "its none of your business, now how do i get out of here?" That hurt him, i could see it flash across his eyes . "You cant leave, your my soulfinder!" i could see that he still believed in the whole, 'love at first sight' rubbish then? sighing ignorantly , i turned on the sarcasm.

"oh because soulfinders are made for each other! let me just lay back down and dream of fairies and unicorns while wrapped in your arms..." i laughed, a dry laugh. Then i looked at victor and immediately felt bad. Victor was looking at me like a i had kicked him in the face. Well done lea, you managed to hurt your soulfinder! lets just add it to the list of screw ups. I wanted to burst into tears - couldn't i do anything right?

No this was the right thing to do. Victor would only end up dead or messed up like me if i stuck with him. I needed to protect him and if hurting him was the only way ... then well , he would have to get over it. It broke my heart to get up and walk away from him but i had to, i couldn't hurt him , not my soulfinder. I wasn't going to add him to the long list of people i had hurt from my selfish ways.

I jumped up out of the bed and raced out of the room , heart pounding. I reached the door to the flat and opened it. taking the stairs two at a time i reached the bottom quickly. I began to run out of the building, and through the car park. I felt victor in my head and i stopped in surprise. I don't know why i was surprised though ; he was my soulfinder after all.

_leanne, you don't have to run away! We can sort this out together. _

My sweet, sweet soulfinder. I desperately wanted to be with him. But i couldn't. This isn't a fairy tale. I learnt the hard way that they don't exist. I wanted to tell him everything , explain why we couldn't be together. It would only put him in more danger though if he decided to go after James. So i resisted.

_yes i do. you don't understand. James wont stop now until im dead!_

I felt rather than saw the sharp intake of breath victor took that time. Oh god. I had made him angry

_i wont let him hurt you!_

_goodbye victor._

_lean-_

i cut the connection of and began to cry.


	3. Goodbye new love, hello old hell

A/N: I HAVE JUST FOUND OUT JOSS STIRLING IS WRITING ANOTHER SAVANT BOOK! It is going to be called misty falls and is going to be focused around crystals cousin misty (she was mentioned in seeking crystal - her gift being she cant tell a lie?) anyway , Joss has promised another Benedict will find his soulfinder too! The books due too come out on October 2014!

I have just realised that I don't have a disclaimer on this story so ...

unfortunately im not joss Stirling - if I was I'm sure wouldn't be writing this leant against a nemo cushion!

I do not own the finding sky trilogy - sigh!

and I definitely do not own any of the characters featured in any of her books, (huge sigh for the Benedict brothers) I do however own the amazing leanne.

A huge thank you for my reviews and too charrrr and crazycookie - you guys are amazing!

keep reviewing and remember leanne still needs 2 more best friends - so post up your best friends and i might just pic them!

sorry this was a bit of a long A/N xx

00000 ooooo 00000 ooooo 00000 ooooo 00000 ooooo 00000 ooooo 00000 ooooo 00000 ooooo 00000 ooooo 0000

I don't know how long I was in my little hiding spot in the bushes. I didn't even want to imagine what I looked like. I bet I had the full works - red rimmed eyes, snotty nose, and mascara streaks. The look on my face probably told everybody what I was feeling; heartbreak. All I wanted to do was run back into the very place that I had wanted to escape from for years, and I could have stayed there forever, if he did.

I didn't have a clue where I was. It would have been so much easier if I had just stayed with Victor, maybe he could protect me? I cut the small voice in the back of my head of before it started to convince me. No, I was fine, and more importantly, Victor was fine... as long as he was away from me, and stayed away.

I could feel his presence with every step I took. I kept my shields up strong though, blocking him out. That was the one good thing about my nightmare with James. I had learnt to build extremely strong shields, there was no way Victor was going to break them. Victor. Even thinking about him made me want to burst into tears again. I shook my head and sighed. I couldn't get him out of my head. Not like one of those schoolgirl crushes, but an obsessive craving to be in his arms. He was my soulfinder – the other half of my soul. We couldn't be whole when we were apart, and I was sentencing us both to a life where we only had half of ourselves.

I know that it seems cruel that I would turn my back on him, even knowing now that he would never have a completely content life now. However, the way i saw it - better leading a half-life than not leading one at all.  
I was snapped out of my heartbroken spell, as I sensed that someone had begun to follow me. I couldn't see anyone behind me or around me. I had just left a public park and was turning onto a street, the kerb was crammed with cars and semi-detached houses sat either side of me. I told myself to calm down; I would just have to find a shelter or something. I wasn't some poor damsel in distress, I would just have to learn to take care of myself.

My thought process was interrupted when I felt a hand tap on my shoulder. I jumped out of my skin and slammed my back against the wall so no one could come to me from behind. Only then did I brave a look at the pedestrian, who had practically given me a heart attack, with evident suspicion.

"What do you want?" I barked impolitely. The woman in front of me was stunning, she had unusual features but it worked. Her hair was a little on the fake side, being bleached blonde. She had a glowing tan and piercing blue eyes. She had a white t-shirt on with light washed high waisted jeans. She smiled sweetly at me. My gift is to see what is dearest to some one's heart, and looking at hers caused me to stumble back in shock. The closest thing to her was James!  
I turned on heel and ran, adrenaline surging through my body. The girl was quick, but I was faster. I manage to keep her lagging behind as I turned down the alley. A large man stepped in my path. I spun around but blondie was there, an ugly smile playing across her lips, except this time it wasn't fake. I tried to barge past her and she slapped me hard around the face, knocking me off my feet. I landed hard on the floor. I heard a crunch and pain surged through my body.

The man that had intercepted my escape threw me over his shoulder like a rag doll. I screamed in agony as he threw me into a van that had just pulled up to the side of the road.

**_VICTOR!_ **I screamed using telepathy. His reply was instant.

_**Leanne! What's the matter! Are you in trouble?**_ Even hearing his voice washed a calm feeling over my body and slowly I started to feel a little better.

**_James has me. He sent someone to get me. I couldn't help crying out in pain. It hurts Vic, I'm so sorry that I left._**

Its ok baby, where are you? My answer was delayed as the doors to the van slowly swung open. I craned my neck to see who the newest offender was going to be. I wish I hadn't looked. James smiled and shook his head." What? You didn't actually think you could escape me?"  
I was hauled out of the van and thrown into the house. I sighed with dread and a mixture of relief. At least I was going somewhere I was familiar with; it was still the basement though...

I was thrown sharply down the stairs and I screamed with agony when I put my arms in front of me to break the fall, and I yelped in pain. Yep, it was definitely my wrist. It felt broken. This was my fault; I should've stayed with Victor. But I cared about him so much and now I couldn't protect him. And I hadn't a clue what I was going to do.

I drifted back into consciousness, completely familiar with my surroundings. Then the events of the previous day crashed into me, and I was hurled back into reality. Victor! I forgot my conversation with him; he was probably worried sick!

_**Vic?**_

**_Leanne! What happened i was worried sick!_ **I smiled at his choice of words, and began to tell him where I was.

**_I'm in the basement Vic, it's not good. I think that now i have escaped once James is going to be on red alert for at least a couple of weeks or so. I'm really sorry I ran away. I just don't know if we can be together. You don't understand Vic - once James gets his claws into someone, he never let's them go. I couldn't let you live with that Victor. That's why I left, just because your my soulfinder, it doesn't mean that you have to be stuck to my baggage for the rest of your life! _**  
The pain in my wrist began to increase and it was throbbing. I gave another shout in agony; I guess Victor heard it this time because his voice flew into my mind like a bullet.

**_What's the matter Leanne! Did they hurt you? And I don't care what baggage you have. I'm here to help you carry it, and I'll die trying._**  
All this pain became too much. The pain in my wrist and my face. The pain in my body from being thrown down the stairs. But the thing that was causing me the most pain was the terror in my heart for Victor. Of knowing that I couldn't protect him, and that he had said he would die for me. And knowing James, he probably would. The sobs came, wracking my body, and causing me to gasp for air.

**_I think I've broken my wrist; they pushed me down the stairs. I can't… how do I cope with the pain?_**

**_Wrap your wrist up tightly in any fabric you can find, and try to strap it around your neck, like a sling. Don't worry baby girl, I promise you, I'm gonna get you out of there._**

I wanted to argue, tell him that I wasn't worth it. But that would be a long fight and I just didn't have it in me, so knowing i would have a few weeks to argue my case... I let it slip. **_Okay_ **I murmured. **_I'm gonna go to sleep now..._**

I felt a spike of worry and victors telepathic message**_ Leanne, baby - you didn't hit your head did you? _**thinking about how dire the situation could be if I had. I quickly went through the days events.

**_Nope. Night victor._**

**_Night my princess. _The l**ast comment brought tears to my eyes. I was beginning to fall for victor Benedict - even though i would never admit it.


	4. What lies deep within

A/N: Hey guys , this chapter is a little different but completely necessary. If you don't get what this chapter is about it is Leanne's subconscious going through her trust issues and telling her to give victor a chance, this will get the story moving and leanne will eventually open up to victor when an quirk of fate throws them together again...

- finding . sky . 4 . lyfe xx

0000000 ooooooo 0000000 ooooooo 0000000 ooooooo 0000000 ooooooo 00000 oooooo 0000000 ooooo 00000 ooooo 00000 ooooo 00000 ooooo 00000

'_ I walked into school laughing. I was in a good mood today , this was not a regular occurrence. Either side of me i had my best friends - Anna and Maddy. The reason i was laughing was because of how completely different we were! You had Anna who had the whole, too kind and caring for her own good thing going on. Maddy with the whole, im always so much better thing going on and me who just didn't care what people thought. Together we made the perfect package. Anna quickly resolving brewing arguments when i had as much as i could take of Maddy. Me destroying anyone who dared to pick on Anna and Maddy , well just being Maddy. I loved my best friends to bits and we knew that we would do anything for each other no matter what._

_We were all savants and made a pretty kick ass team. With me immediately seeing who the person was surrounded by, Anna repelling anyone we didn't want to have to deal with and Maddy able to teleport. It was quite safe to say that if we didn't want to deal with the snotty bitches and dumb jocks that all high schools provided we had a pretty safe method of getting away from them. _

_Anna was the lucky one and had already found her soulfinder , Jamie who was the high school jock. He was loved by everyone - and i mean everyone. Everyone in the school loved him and every teacher adored his charming attitude. Me and Maddy always tease him , seen as his ability was actually make everyone like him. I guess me and Maddy were a little jealous that Anna had found her soulfinder without even having to look but it hadn't bothered us just yet. It wasn't like we were slipping or anything._

_What did start to annoy and concern us however, was how much time Anna spent with Jamie. You would always find them together and Anna had even started to blow us of the hang out with him. After a long conversation with Maddy we came to the conclusion that something had to give. Anna was our best friend! Always had been since primary school. We had stuck together all the way until year 12. No way was some boy - soulfinder or not going to steal her away from us!_

_Me and Maddy had ended up confronting James about it and in the end it he became extremely agitated and possessive he said that if we were going to be like that he would make sure Anna never even smiled at us again. That made me and Maddy furious and we stormed over to Anna's house. After a long conversation with her we realised why Anna had been keeping her distance away from us - James wasn't as nice as he had seemed. He had been beating Anna for the last few months. Anna was too forgiving though , too kind. She truly believed that she could help him._

_One day Anna never came into school. We had had a massive calculus test that day and Anna was always a bit of a nerd. So naturally me and Maddy were a little worried. Then James had showed up at school that day spilling some huge story about how they had broken up and how Anna said she will be moving schools because she never wants to see his face again. He brushed it off like a joke. Like it meant nothing that they were soulfinders._

_Me and Maddy were the ones to find Anna's body. She was beaten so badly that you could barley even recognise her. We knew it was her though. For the next few weeks i was distraught. I blamed myself at first because i knew what she had been going through and hadn't told anyone about it. Anna's death really messed me up and i stopped believing every soulfinder was happiness. I wouldn't trust anyone for weeks._

_Maddy was the only person i would talk to and then even she stopped talking to me. I stopped eating and i was checked into a rehabilitation clinic. I was not anorexic or anything. I guess I was extremely depressed. I realised a few times that this must be me slipping. But instead of doing anything about it. Dad was horrified and tried everything. He tried being nice. He tried getting mad. He tried begging. Nothing worked. I knew that nobody apart from me could help myself and stopped with the self pity. Slowly i started to put my life back together and mend myself. I vowed i would never go back to that again. I was not as bad as James or Jamie! I was not going to hurt victor and he wouldn't leave me alone in this anyway! _

_I need to stop comparing mine and victors relationship to Anna's and Jamie's! Yes what had happened to Anna was devastating and knocked my confidence off into space. But what had happened made me stronger and who I am today. Anna was unlucky and It is completely wrong what happened to her. It was not my fault though and the quicker i realise the better._

**_Just give victor a chance leanne..._**_ '_


	5. Only and idiot could come up with this

**A/N: Hey ****guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while I have bee settling myself into also writing my new story '_hand in hand to hell'_ which the amazing previous owner let me continue! I have done something a little different in this chapter as I am bringing other characters POV into it. On the bright side this chapter is extremely important chapter as leanne might finally open up to victor i the next one!**

**WARNING: cliffhanger!**

**Just quickly , thank you to the amazing Elizabeth-jasper for the amazing story 'Hunting Jasper'. Also for the lovely chapter dedication on chapter 10!**

**If you guys like finding sky fanfics, then you should definitely check out Hunting Jasper and Convincing Karen!**

**Please review!xx**

LEANNE'S POV

Head reeling I woke up from the dream. I had never felt so conflicted with myself! What should I do, trust victor or push him away? I had a feeling that i wasn't going to find an answer any time soon. My head and my heart were still at war. I couldn't help but daydream what life would be like if i let victor in. I had always wanted siblings , being the only child and had vowed that when I was older i would have a nice sized family. I wanted to have three children. I didn't mind what gender as long as they were healthy. I could see it already , gorgeous mini little victors running around - rocking the im to scary for my shirt from a young age. I had the impression victor was very successful in his job because of that. He could easily persuade someone with one icy glare.

I don't think victor would ever use it against me though. Of course i couldn't be sure, Anna's encounter had taught me that much. I'm sure victors different though... i would just have to be careful around him. Thinking about victor brought a smile to my lips. One that i shook of. I thought i just said go careful! Here I was smiling at the boys name. I wonder how long i had slept for. Had it been longer than a day? Or just a few hours? I silently cursed myself for wanting to go back to the basement - even just for a second. I felt myself silently wishing victor was here. Calming myself , I tried to contact him telepathicly.

I began to panic when I felt him block me out. Oh please no! Not Victor! Images began to flood into my brain. Leaking fresh terror down my spine. James, gun, Victor dead. James , victor , kidnapped, beaten. Make them stop! MAKE THEM STOP! I don't think I could handle another death. However Victor dying. That would be the last straw. It would have colossal setbacks in my still-recovering condition! I tried to comfort myself in the sense that Victor couldn't possibly be dead If he was blocking my telepathic messages. But my theory wouldn't even wash with a 4 year old. Much less myself.

I distracted myself by thinking about my gift. It was nothing special. It had been quite useful to me though at times like yesterday , when blondie had come up to me. My gift was like a computer data base - listing who was closest to someone and their backgrounds. When I looked at victor I saw pureness. Other things come into my head too. For example he had 6 brothers and lived in Denver. He was born and raised in wrikenwidge , Colorado.

It's funny how much you can get to know a person just by looking them= appearances are everything in this world. You don't even need to be a savant to guess to some extent what kind of background someone came from. That is where we go wrong in my opinion , we are to quick to judge in some situations ad to slow in others. Its about balance ad that in its self is a mystery. What is the right balance? How do we know when to be trusting and when to be suspicious? I know what my issue was - I over compensated on the distrust, never trusting anyone. I guess it was once logical to me - if i didn't trust then i couldn't get hurt.

Since meeting Victor however, I have changed my mind. Never trusting anyone will make a very unhappy ad lonely life. What i still hadn't decided however was the whole balance thing. you know what they say.. old habits die hard. So for now I just trying to relocate the trust i lost with my father is a milestone in itself.

Zed.

I walked over to the sink and pulled a light pink mug out of the cupboard onto of it. Sky had fallen asleep on the sofa but would be awake and craving one of her multiple hot chocolates. I sighed as I thought about sky . I loved everything about her, The little face she made when she was angry. Her complete and utter obsession with hot chocolate...

Shit! The hot chocolate! My head shot over to the pan. It had overheated and bubbled over the pan. I reached to turn the cooker of and swore foully when I burnt my hand. I would have to get Xav to deal with that after I clean this mess up, i thought silently to myself. I heard a terrifying from the front room and my heart lurched. I flew into there like a bullet, the chocolaty mess forgotten.

I don't know what i was expecting to find when I reached the living room but it was not Will and sky wrestling on the floor. Sky screamed again as Will ticked her and kicked her legs in desperation. Relief surged through my veins that sky was safe and I felt a smile appear on my lips. sky looked up at me and a begging smile crossed her lips.

"zed! Help me!"

"no can do , sorry."

She gave an outraged look that didn't suit her cute face.

"But...you...said...you...would...always...protect...me..." She said in between gasps.

I grinned. "I know but now the rules have changed baby, now I will protect you from everyone except from will" ... "And my mother" i added as an after thought.

That done it, I had my desired effect.

"Zed Benedict! You cant change the rules whenever you feel like it!"

Sky rolled out from under Will and marched over to me.

"...And you certainly can leave me alone in fighting the force of Karla Benedict!"

I opened my to reply but stopped. the air around me became foggy and I no longer in the front room of the front room. No, right now I was in some sort of basement ... and so was Vic?

Victors POV

So much had changed since yesterday morning. I had a soulfinder - A soulfinder! She has issues though, issues im not sure I even understand. She is hurting and I don't know why. I know I will have to sort through everything with her when i got her back. I don't care how long it takes because last night I realised something i had known since the second I saw her.

I love leanne.

I have a plan. It relies heavily on my family , but im sure they will pull through. They always do.

I looked around at my hotel room. It was a standard room for an extravagant price. I mean £98 for a bog standard room! Daylight robbery. I threw the sheet of crumpled paper that was my bill at the plastic bin. It bounced of the rim but eventually tumbled into the bin without complaint. I was itching to get to leanne now. She was hurt and i was literally fighting with my logic to run in there all guns blazing and save her.

On one hand i was in desperate need to see her. However i couldn't save her from 6 ft under. I had been doing my home work on James and i could guarantee that if i wast careful i would get myself and leanne killed. That was not a risk i was willing to take - not by a long shot.

On the other hand however i didn't care if i got locked in the basement with Leanne i just had to see my princess and make sure she was ok. She was down there with suspected broken bones for gods sake.

That thought was too much for me. Swearing foully I got up. After that thought logic had lost the war. Because it had also brought a very clever Idea to light ... I guess i would just have to get myself locked in the basement with Leanne.

Leanne.

I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen. What im not sure of yet. I hear footsteps approaching towards the door but this time i don't feel scared. I would just take the beating and get on with thinking about the past. I had to stay strong. I had victor now. The door open and for the second time this week I am completely and utterly shell shocked. Victor just looked at me, his face full; of concern.

_Fool! Victor , what are you doing here?!_

_im here to save you princess_

_What by getting yourself trapped with me! Yeah that's real clever Victor Benedict._

_Trust me._

Words have ever hit me so hard before. Trust. that was one thing i was incapable of giving victor... Because I lost it in even myself the day my father died.


	6. Merciless crime and undying pain

**A/N: **

** Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a bit of a short one , very crucial though . Today's recommendation is 'seeking crystal - xavs POV' by the amazing dropsofjupiter1999 **

**Definitely**** a good read xo **

** - Abbi xo**

**Victor**

Me and leanne sat in silence for what felt like to long. I could feel her fury for me radiating from her body. I started to notice all the little things about her like - no matter how much she moved around she always sat in the same position, legs tucked underneath her self slightly to the side. Also the little birthmark at the bottom of her neck , a sort of heart. It was tiny really so slight I had to squint to see it.

God , she was beautiful though she had giant brown eyes. They held so much depth, i could fall into them and never come up. I could stay forever looking into her eyes living through her joy and protecting her from the heartbreak. She was my gravity now and i was hers I would do anything. To protect her. I just hoped my plan worked. Leanne's head snapped up, brown eyes burning like a laser.

"What?" She snapped. I sighed, she was scared but her rejection still hurt like hell. I would have to come clean to her and explain my reasons so soon. I would just have to wait until she asked. I wasn't lying that way - or telling the truth...

**Zed**

_The room was dark. Darker shadows haunted the corners though, merciless crimes and undying pain. I walked around slowly and took in everything. In the corner of the room lay a thin blanket. The sort that didn't even keep a slither of heat in and were pointless anyway, more of a comfort blanket. There was a filthy rag in the corner and the basement it self was not dirty. No, someone had tried to keep it clean. Voices interrupted my little exploration and my head whipped to the area they were sitting._

_The girl that sat opposite my brother victor was very clearly stunning. Filth however lined her legs and what once would have been light blue shorts had murky stains on them. Turning them more of a offish black colour. She was wearing a black top , and her face was grubby, like she had been stuck down here. That wasn't what made me stop though, no what made me stop was the words that came out of her..._

_"You shouldn't have come here victor. Soulfinder or not. I'm not worth it"_

_If that was not enough proof that this girl was now the newest addition to our family the look of complete and utter love and devotion Victor gave her did. I knew this because that very look was exactly the same one i gave sky. Especially when she was being a flake. Looking at this girl with ew eyes i saw the haunted look in her eyes, she had seen to much for her age and yet at the same time was extremely clueless. This girl had a story and it wouldn't be a good one victors next comment just confirmed my worst suspicion._

_"leanne baby, you are worth it. You don't need to worry either. You have been locked in a basement for five years! Stop being so damn selfless! My family will help us. We will protect you leanne baby - I promise you."_

_"Yeah , that will be a brilliant introduction to your family. Hi im leanne and i have been locked in this place for five years. Oh and your son could potentially be killed by the same man that's been abusing me in this time" The girl scoffed and a flash of anger flew across Victors face at the man who had done this to her ..._

then all to soon the vision . I looked around the room as sky and Will stared at me with matching concerned looks on their face.

"Victor, soulfinder, basement , danger , leanne , killer , MOVE!" I screamed. I had to save Vic and Leanne and something told me it wouldn't be easy.

**Leanne**

I could feel victors eyes boring it me. I refused to look at him. I couldn't bare to check to see if there was disappointment in them. He shifted close and wrapped his arms around me. This time , I didn't pull away. I felt the smile of victory rather than saw. I felt myself laugh inwardly - he was such a doosh!

"Who you calling a doosh!" Victor laughed against me.

"Hey! stop nicking stuff out of my brain cheeky!" I laughed with mock outrage. I turned my head and nuzzled deeper into his chest. His arms automaticly tightened around me , holding me close.

"This is nice." He sighed into my hair.

I could feel myself slipping, falling deeper into the captivating idea of being a part of victors world. For the first time in years i felt hope and I... I trusted victor. Relief flooded through me- I trusted victor! Nothing had ever felt so good. I had lost my hope and trust deep with in when my father died, I never expected to find them again. Victor was the magic formula all along though. Emotion becoming to overwhelming I burst into tears.

I felt Victor stiffen with alarm "Hey , what's the matter princess!"

God my moods were like a roller-coaster today , even I couldn't keep up because next thing I knew I was laughing. "Not tears of disdain baby, tears off happiness."

...and I meant every word from the bottom of my heart.

**Karla**

It was not very often that me and zed had the same visions and even less often to have a vision about family! So you could imagine the gut wrenching horror I felt when both occurred not only on the same day but the same vision! I suddenly sprung into action.

"Xav"

"Yeah mum?"

"You and crystal track the soulfinder link to victor and leanne to get thier location. Oh and get ready for the car trip we are gonna need you to administer any healing help they may be needed."

Jumping up xav grinned "Yep, that's right im the one that every needs this time! Big respect cupcake!"

"Xav!" I shouted making everyone jump. "This is not the time to joke around , go and do what you have been told!"

Shocked passed across everyone's faces and people began to realise how serious the danger victor was in.

_"We are travelling back now " _

_"Good , Make sure you kill them when you get there. Especially the Benedict"_

_"We will get there tomorrow morning sir"_

_"This will make an interesting scene, The Benedict's losing one of their own..." _

I snapped out of the vision and gave a shriek of pain, from the corner of my eye, I saw zed give a tortured yelp.

This was not good.


	7. A rescue like no other

** A/N:**

** Hey guys sorry this is a short one but im wrapped up in bed with the flu!**

Leanne

So time passes quickly - not! Wow if time pasted any slower we would be living in rewind. Well if you could call this living. We had been in here for a couple of hours but I was sure we hadn't been here for 24 hours yet. In Victors company I felt calmer, safer. We had to make an escape plan and we had to make it fast. But Victor didn't strike me as the sort to just give up without answers. No, Victor was like a sniffer dog eager to pursue any lead to the end of its course. I was just the troubled girl with a disgraceful history shadowing her already ugly portfolio.

_No your not leanne! When are you going to wake up and see how perfect you really are?_

_Don't look to deep, you wont like what you see._

_Lets find out shall we? _

Victor leant forward, so sure of himself. I felt myself drawing in to, attraction trumping hesitance. Our lips touched softly and I felt Victor lean in - deepening the kiss. All of my worry's flooded away and I was living for the moment, a little too for that moment to because I didn't see the figure that now towered over us ... shadow trespassing on mine and Victors personal moment.

Hold on... Figure , Imposer, towering , PERSON! Oh god. Fear iced my veins as I realized some one was there! They were going to kill us weren't they!

They were menacingly tall and I dread to think what they looked like.

Bringing my eyes slowly to their face I waited to see their deadly expression, riddled with merciless death.

I didn't know what I expected to see ... but it definitely wasn't the mocking smirk of a teenage boy!

"Zed!" Victor moaned. "Couldn't you have saved the dramatic rescue for 5 more minutes?" If I didn't know Victor was joking I would have probably killed him personally on the spot! I would have a chat with him about that later.

Suddenly mini Victor burst out laughing. "Oh Vic! Your so gonna get it later."

Victor raised an eyebrow at me questionably and was about to talk when Zed continued. "And you leanne, have my condolences on being stuck with Victor 'cause he don't joke." Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrow at Victor who had his head in his hands , radiating his exasperation.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, im Zed Victors cooler, younger and better looking brother." Modest much!

"I see..."

Suddenly a small women came running in and threw her arms around victor , tears streaking down her face.

"Oh my baby! Don't ever do that again!"

Victor shifted me gently of his lap to hug the women in front of me.

"Sorry mum." Mum? Suddenly I felt a little more self concious, I looked terrible.

Beaming with pride Victor stepped away from his mother and hooked his arm around my waist.

"Mum , this is leanne"

Victors mum went to speak but was interrupted by Zed.

"I hate to be rude but can we do this in the car... out of danger!"

Victor suddenly remembered where we where.

"Good Idea!"


	8. Authors note

**Hey guys,**

** This story is not discontinued. It will however not be updated for a little while... I am not sure where to go with this story and I have come to the conclusion that a break will help me think of Ideas with a fresh mind. I will be continuing to write my other story hand in hand to hell however, while this one is taking a break. You should check it out. Its another finding sky fanfic.**

**I'm am really sorry to anyone who was getting into this story but just know this story will be completed! I am not abandoning it! **


End file.
